About 250 million people worldwide experience chronic tinnitus that can be bothersome on a daily basis. In the U.S. alone, approximately 16 million people have sought medical attention for tinnitus, with 2-3 million experiencing debilitating and even suicidal conditions (e.g., related to annoyance, depression, anxiety, headaches, insomnia). Considering the link between tinnitus and hearing loss, these numbers will continue to rise due to increased noise in our environment, a larger elderly population, and greater noise-based war injuries. In fact, tinnitus is currently the highest service-connected disability for veterans and the top war-related health cost. Unfortunately, there is no cure or reliable treatment for tinnitus. Various drug therapies, neural and mechanical stimulation methods, psychotherapy, and sound treatments have been attempted but with mixed results. Accordingly, methods to treat tinnitus are needed.